


Don’t try to be Strong to Balance Things Out

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [27]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: The maknae line gets sick and the hyung line takes care of them
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Don’t try to be Strong to Balance Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

The members of Stray Kids were stressed, and that was an understatement. Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin had all managed to get the flu at the exact same time. Chan was just glad that they weren’t outnumbered sickies against healthy members. Since they had four healthy members, Chan decided that each of them would take care of a specific member, so there wouldn’t be any confusion on who got what medications when. Chan decided to take Felix, because the younger Aussie was having trouble both speaking and understanding Korean in his fevered state. He assigned Changbin to Jeongin, Hyunjin to Jisung, and Minho to Seungmin.

Chan had a very easy time with Felix. Felix only had a moderate fever (around 102) along with the accompanying aches and pains. All Chan had to do was keep an eye on the fever, keep him medicated, and speak in English. It had seemed, Felix in his fevered state, was pretty much incapable of comprehending Korean, let alone speak it.

Changbin also had a very easy time taking care of Jeongin. Jeongin, like Felix, had a moderate fever (101.7). However, he decided that he wanted to try to sleep the bug off. So Changbin found himself cuddled up with Jeongin on his bed, watching cartoons on his laptop, while Jeongin drifted in and out of Consciousness.

Minho, on the other hand, was having a difficult time with Seungmin. Seungmin had a fever of 102.4 and was extremely dizzy and nauseous. Minho did his best to keep him planted in his bed with a bucket or on the floor next to the toilet, but Seungmin wanted to be independent. Seungmin kept trying to get up to help the other ailing members, but everytime he got up, he would start to sway. In response Minho would shove Seungmin back on to the bed. It eventually got to the point where Minho decided to have Seungmin sit in his lap, as he held Seungmin down, and they started a movie marathon. Minho would only release Seungmin to lean over the bucket so he could be sick.

Jisung was having an interesting time being taken care of by Hyunjin. Unlike the others, he had a fairly low fever of 100.3. He was also coughing a fair amount and was congested to no end. What made it interesting though, was the fact that Hyunjin looked worse off than him, and also like he was about to pass out. 

“Hyunjin, are you okay, you don’t look too good?” Hyunjin’s head snapped up at the question as if he was about to nod off to sleep. “Hmm, yeah I’m fine.” Jisung gave him a disbelieving look. “Hyunjin, not to sound rude, but bull shit! You’re pale and your cheeks are pink. I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a fever. You’re also practically falling asleep while standing there.” Jisung waited for some kind of response, but when he didn’t get one, he looked over to Hyunjin. To his utmost shock Hyunjin had fallen asleep, and somehow hadn't fallen over yet. Jisung shook his head before getting up and gently moving Hyunjin on to the bed. He quickly made sure to text Changbin about what happened, then he fell asleep himself.

About two hours later, Hyunjin woke up on the couch surrounded by the other sick maknaes and his hyungs staring at him. Chan was the first to speak “Hyunjin, you have a fever of 102.4. Were you planning on telling anyone that you were also sick?” Hyunjin blushed in embarrassment before responding. “Not exactly. It was already overwhelming that four people had to take care of four people. I didn’t want to add extra stress by tipping the scales in favor of the sick members five to three.” Hyunjin suddenly took the bucket that had been sitting in Seungmin’s lap and began to retch somewhat violently. Once he had finished Hyunjin asked a question. “By the way, why are we all in the living room? I thought everyone was staying in their own rooms.” Minho was the one to respond. “It was easy enough to take care of you all one on one when the numbers were even. But with you also sick, we decided it would be easier if the five of you were in the same place.”

The three hyungs took turns cleaning out the buckets and trash cans as the five younger ones took turns being sick. Seungmin was no longer able to even try to get up to help, because Jeongin had chosen him as a cuddle buddy and had a death grip. Not to mention the fact that he had also passed out on Seungmin’s lap. Felix had talked Chan into putting ‘The Princess Bride’ on, as it is the perfect movie for one to watch when sick. Luckily, there were Korean subtitles, so everyone was able to enjoy the movie. The other seven members were a little shocked that Felix seemingly knew the movie line by line, and was talking along with the characters.

As the maknae line slowly recovered from their flu, the hyung line slowly caught it. However, it was much easier to handle. Felix at one point had to sit on Chan to get him to sleep, but other than that it had been smooth sailing. It took a total of two and a half weeks for the dorm to be completely free of sickness, and everyone was super glad once everyone was healthy again.


End file.
